


Breaking the Chains of Fate

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Please Read Author Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: How interesting. It seems he’s going through a rebirth himself.Or, one man's visit and words changed one child's future. But for better or worse, the man will never know.





	Breaking the Chains of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally multi-chapter fic of about five or six chapters, I eventually decided it was too complicated for my skill levels (and certain elements were 'used' in another story). I ended up revising it to become a one-shot fic that is open ended, but with a satisfying conclusion. I have no idea if I'll get the drive to write the whole thing, so for now, it'll remain a one-shot. 
> 
> One doesn't need to know much about Persona 1 (and in some ways, 2) since I try my best to incorporated Reiji's story as much as possible. Still, if you know Persona 1's story (and in some ways, 2), you'll get a little bonus out of it. 
> 
> Please excuse spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, ooc-ness, and canon/continuity errors.

**2001**

Despite being a Persona User and is such, free to enter the Velvet Room whenever he wants, Reiji Kido has elected not to for two simple reasons. Reason One: his Persona User days are over. Reason Two: the world wasn’t threatened by any supernatural god or being.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room,” says a slow, draw out, creepy yet familiar voice.

So you can say with certainly Reiji is surprise to find himself once again in a familiar blue room, staring at the familiar figure with the tengu-like nose is absolutely correct. Reiji didn’t even remember walking up to the blue door that appears out of nowhere. Yet Reiji admits it was comforting to back again. Belladonna is still singing, and Nameless is still playing the piano, as always. Reiji finds himself sitting in a blue armchair of all things. Right in the middle of the room is Igor himself, sitting on a fancy lounge sofa, in his contemplating pose.

Reiji found it odd the room is plainer than before. Before he has a chance to say anything-

 “Are you not here for my services?” asks Igor, tilting his head.

After a few moments of thinking what to say, Reiji decides to speak. “To be honest…no. I don’t even know **why** I’m here. There’s nothing wrong with the world at the moment. It’s all…normal really. And it’s not like you not the type to listen to problems that aren’t Persona related-”

“Yet you are here for a reason. Care to tell me what is bothering you?”

Reiji gives a deep sigh, “If you insist. But I got to warn you, this is a long story…”

  ***

_Reiji was standing at the apartment’s door for five minutes Normally he would have left and bother another person within the first minute, but he could tell that someone was home. The television was on and loud, and he could hear something breaking three minutes beforehand._

_“For goodness sake’s isn’t it time for you to just leave us the hell alone!” The door was open midway, with a woman, no more than twenty-nine (he assumes), looking wide eye at Reiji. Her medium length hair was in a messy ponytail, and she had a broom pan in her hand._

_“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought… I thought you were someone else,” the woman said to him, sheepishly putting the broom pan behind her back._

_For a brief moment, Reiji was reminded of his mother yelling at strangers that harassed them when he was young. The man quickly pushes that out of his thoughts and spoke._

_“Hello. I’m Reiji Kido, and I was wondering if you could spare a moment-”_

_“What are you selling?” asked the woman, eyeing his briefcase._

_“…Knives.”_

_The woman stuck her head into the hallway, making sure no one was watching them (who would even want to watch them?). The woman opened the door wider, but due to way she pushed it, it made a very loud bang. The woman winced and muttered something under her breath before looking at Reiji apologetically._

_“My son is watching television in the other room, but I think he may be starting to fall asleep. So if you don’t mind…”_

_“Of course,” Reiji answered, lowering his tone to a whisper._

_The woman closed the door with more restrain and quietness, and the two entered a small living room. As the woman stated before, her son was in fact, watching the TV. He was also fast asleep, wrapped inside his blanket in a little cocoon to where Reiji can’t even make out the child’s face. The woman quickly ran over to the television and shuts it off manually, and then picked up her child. The woman gesture her head toward an empty armchair facing the TV at an angle. Reiji took notice at the table nearby, there were pieces of broken glass, with the base still on the table, with a broom leaning on its side._

_“Do you mind-” The woman gave him an apologetic smile, as she looked quickly at her son._

_“Take all the time you need.”_

_The woman nodded her head, and she quickly walked out of the room, and into another. Reiji sat down on the armchair, and carefully placed his briefcase onto the table. He flip open the locks, and stared at the shiny set of knives. Unlike his last presentation, where he thought it would be great to demonstrate the wonders of the knives by cutting a soda can in half, Reiji is going to stick to the script, literally._

_The woman came back, but before she could say anything, the phone from the kitchen starts to ring._

_“You have got to be kidding me,” the woman said, shaking her head in frustration. “May you excuse me for a minute again? I need to take a phone call.”_

_“Go right ahead.”_

_The woman left. Reiji skimmed through a small booklet with all the words he has to say, when he heard the woman speak. It was obvious she was trying her best to keep her voice down to keep whatever conversation she want hidden in the beginning. And Reiji honestly didn’t mean to eavesdrop._

_But old habits die hard. This was not the first time a mother tried to hide a phone conversation from him. Reiji hated that he was able to figure out her situation clear as day._

_“Don’t talk like you’re the only one who got ruin by him!”_

_Her paranoia before makes more sense now. Reiji would like to think that maybe the world would be kinder to women in these situations. Clearly, the world still hasn’t change._

_“Are you seriously dragging my son into this? Look, I was the one that started this mess! I was an idiot who agreed to be his lover! I was the idiot who thought he actually cared for me! I was the idiot who thought my own family would have supported me after he left, only to call me a whore and abandoned me in my time of need! All my son did is suffered the consequences!”_

_Reiji shifted in his seat. Did her son not know?_

_“Frankly, I would like it if you never call or visit my place ever again! I got enough of the harassment from the neighbors as it is!”_

_Reiji felt the lump in his throat growing._

_“If I should kill myself, then I hope I see you in hell too!”_

_The lump was quickly swallowed._

_The woman comes back a few minutes later, trying her best to fix her messy ponytail. She had readjusted her scruchie and redid her hair style, but it was still a mess. Alongside that, her face was in a fake smile, as if she wasn’t fighting over the phone just a moment ago. He could see that her eyes were puffy though, and tear stains were on her cheeks._

_“Sorry about that. Now where were we?” The woman rubs her eyes._

_Reiji slowly read through the script with ease and no mistakes. He was certain the woman heard the shakiness of his voice though near the end. The woman brought two of the knives, allowing Reiji to meet his quota for the month._

_He couldn’t care less about his quota, not now at least. As the woman guide Reiji back to the front door, Reiji could only think of one thing. Reiji didn’t know if it was the right thing to say –especially from a stranger no less- but Reiji knew he had to say something. This is his one chance to make sure someone else makes it out, like him._

_“Don’t let those guys get to you.”_

_“What?” the woman gives him a puzzling look._

_“I said don’t let those guys get to you. Your neighbors, so-call friends…anyone that talks and guilt you into taking the blame. The situation you’re in, it’s not your fault. This is your no good ex’s fault. He should have taken responsibility for what he did wrong to you and your child.”_

_The woman didn’t say anything. All she did was look down._

_“But you got to realize people aren’t going to stop it with you.” Reiji shuffled his feet, trying his best to not screw up. “They might think you’re the lowest of the low, but believe me when I say you son is going to get hurt as well, especially if you’re not around. Just stay strong, and don’t get the words get to you. You and your son are going to survive this together.”_

_The woman didn’t say anything as she looks up. All she did was open the door for Reiji. As Reiji took his first step out, he heard the woman clear her throat. Reiji turned back around, and stares at the woman’s face._

_“…Thank you for dropping by tonight.”_

_The fake smile from before is no longer there._

  ***

“So, you have found another person like yourself,” comments Igor, hands still under his chin.

“Did you not hear what I told you?”

“I did. While you did not see the child, you have nonetheless, found someone like yourself.”

Reiji didn’t even want to make an argument. Igor never did make much sense, even when his words were clear as day. Still, something about his words is…comforting.

Igor closes his eyes. “Whatever you told this woman, it will have an effect on events yet to come. Someone’s future will change, but for the better or worse, I can’t say.”

Reiji leans in closer. “Whose future? How far into the future?”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about it. This event is not one you need to worry about. It will be taken care of when the time comes for it to play out. Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re…welcome?” Reiji really hope his confusion wasn’t that obvious.

“Now, I believe you should go back to reality. You should be waking up any moment now.”

“Wait, **what** did you just say?”

Reiji finds himself waking up on an uncomfortable bed, sweat running down his face. Reiji blinks, and sees the cracks on the motel ceiling. Reiji then sits up slowly, and looks out the window. The morning sky is still dark. In fact, Reiji can jokingly say it looks like a shade of blue.

* * *

  **2012**

Goro heard rumors from the neighbors when he was six, that his father ditched his mom when she was pregnant with him. They would always whispers “He was never supposed to happen!”

A mistake.  An unwanted child. The neighbors still couldn’t get over the fact his mom didn’t just abandon him, or worse, committed suicide. Apparently that last one started after his mom bought knives when he was younger, but in truth she just lost her favor set after moving into their apartment.

Goro hears how they say a woman like her shouldn’t have to deal with dirt like him, dragging her name and reputation down. His mom told him not to let the gossip get to him. She says the rumor mill will change. They always change.

And Mom was right. Goro was eleven when the rumors got even wilder. They now said that his mother was the former mistress of someone high class. The man’s occupation change each time though. One week, the man was a CEO or President of a company. The next week, man was the son of some bureaucrat. He even heard rumors he was the son of a fame scientist!

The rumors changed from time to time, but there was never any proof. Until now.

Goro and his mom were watching television, as the weather outside isn’t ideal for a small walk. Soon, a report about a politician for the Diet came up. A politician bald, his eyes were cover by orange tint glasses. Yet it didn’t change the fact Goro could see the man’s strange reddish-brown eye. Not many people have them. Some people got close, but never a hundred percent match. Goro open his mouth to question it, when his mother quickly turned off the television.

“Sweetheart…I think we need to have a talk. A very important talk.”

Mom was twenty four when they first met. She had just started her career as a criminal defense lawyer. Masayoshi Shido was quite older than her –a little over a decade- and at the time, wasn’t bald. Both escaped from a party neither of them wanted to go to, taking refuge at a bar. Such strange common interest allowed them to hit it off right away.

“I wouldn’t say he was Prince Charming…but he did sweep me off my feet.” Mom brushes back a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and smiles bitterly.

They dated in secret for a year, but Mom wanted to go public. It was Shido who kept on postponing it. He always said it wasn’t the right time. At the least, Shido allowed one person to know the truth: Mom’s law partner, and once upon a time, her best friend.

“My friend kept on telling me that Shido was just too good to be true, and that I should stop everything before Shido did.” Mom’s smile became a thin line, her eyes averting Goro’s. “But I was native back then. I thought that the two of use really did have a future together. I thought what we had was true love. Besides, it’s not like my friend wasn’t the greatest man himself.”

Mom gives out a sigh, and covers the right side of her face with her hand, hiding her right eye. “The one time my friend was right, I ignored his advice. I can’t believe what that bastard kept hidden from me all this time…”

 ***

_“Did you hear me? What are we going to do about our child?”_

_Shido, who was sitting down as she told him to news, didn’t say anything. The silence haunting the room for the last few minutes scared her. But when Shido stood up, and walked straight towards the hotel door, it made her feel chills, and a growing pit in her throat._

_“I think you mean **your** child. As much as I enjoy our time together, I think it’s time if we stop seeing each other, Fumine.”_

_“What?”_

_“You heard me. It’s not good for a man already engaged to another woman to have a mistress with child. Unless, of course, you’re willing to get rid of it…”_

_“Engaged? Mistress? What are you talking about?”_

_“Like I said to you the day we meant, I didn’t want to be there. My fiancé was sick, yet I need to make an appearance. You honestly save me from boredom, both from the party and my nagging fiancé. Now, are you willing to get rid of the brat or not?”_

_What kind of question is that? “No.”_

_“Then get out. I’m not taking responsibility for something that is your fault. I advise you to never contact me again, you got that? Or else I will personally make your life a living hell.”_

 ***

Goro wanted to ask his mom many things. He wanted to know if she ever saw the bastard again. He wanted to know if he himself was the reason why she was estranged from her family. He wanted to know if she ever regretted having him.

Instead, he asks, “Did he ever get married?

“Yes. But two years after we split up, Shido and his fiancé got a divorce. It’s was quite an amicable divorce.”

“Divorce? Did that mean you did manage to contact him?”

Mom slowly lowers her hand, and stares at him. Her eyes were narrow. “No.”

“What?” Goro stood up from his seat, feeling the corner of his mouth twitching, the blood in his body stirring. “Why? Are you saying you just allowed this man get away with how he treated us? With how he treated you!?”

“It’s not like I had a choice, Goro. Spending time with him…while he can be charming, I also know he’s a manipulated man who can ruin people lives. He might not be connected to many high friends, but he has enough power to make well on his word to make our lives a living hell.”

“So nobody but your so-call friend knew what Shido-san did to you?”

“Yes. I told him to leave it be. I’m not sure what exactly happen, but I knew enough that Shido ruined him too, and any future career. The last time I ever saw my friend was for his funeral, with his family calling me a murderer.”

Goro nearly fell back into his seat at the news. However, he stands his ground, and bit his lower lip, trying to make sense of everything. The rumors may be true, but Goro finds them unfair. They painted Mom and him in such a negative light, making it seem Mom deserved this all. If anything, that man (he refuses to call Shido-san his father) deserves it, and more. That man ruined two lives, and managed to trick the dead man’s family to blame someone innocent.

_This isn’t right…What kind of justice is this?_

Goro’s train of thought broke when Mom stood up, and sudden reaches out to grab his hands. Her face is full of worry, her eyes no longer narrow. Seeing them up close, Goro knew now for certain he didn’t inherit his eyes color from her.

“Sweetheart, promise me something.” Mom stares at him straight in the eyes. “Don’t go after Shido. That man is not worth it. Troublesome it may be to let him live his own life, it’s not worth losing your. Promise me you won’t go after him.”

Goro gives out a small smile. “…I won’t go after him. I promise.”

* * *

  **2014**

Goro Akechi is fifteen going on sixteen. His birthday won’t happen until June second, but Goro believes he got the best birthday present so far in his life.

Goro wasn’t sure if a god or devil granted him this power. But whoever did it, it gave Goro the chance to get back at his father. For the last two years, Goro dug up any news article, any video clip, _anything_ that could relate back to Masayoshi Shido. While there were some unsavory rumors about his personal life and early career as a politician, nothing was truly useful. Masayoshi Shido was, in other words, clean of sin. How can a man doing so much wrong get away with it?

But now, Loki and his abilities could help prove it, provided Goro can figure out how his powers can be used to their full potential. If a man who did so much wrong wanted to do worse but can’t, maybe there’s a way to help. While it makes Goro sick to his stomach to consider working for his father, if that had to be done to show the world the monster Shido truly is.

Goro has the perfect chance. There are rumors Shido maybe be going under fire due a scandal in the political world. If Goro can figure out his powers on time…maybe he can just barely save the man from ruins. Mom might wonder where he’ll be for hours-

 _Mom_ **.** _The promise._

Goro sits down, remembering the promise he made two years ago. Mom really didn’t want him to be in any sort of contact with the man. She barely allowed Goro to look up newspapers clippings and videos as it is. Shido is someone no normal person should interact with.

But Goro is no normal person though. But he loves his mom with all his heart.

“I won’t work for the monster then, at least not in public,” Goro says to himself, fixating on his new resolution. If I have to take down the rich and mighty Masayoshi Shido from the shadows, I’ll do so. At the least, I should reveal myself when the time has finally come for the truth comes to light. There’s no risk on putting on a show, after all.”

**_~~~_ **

**_How interesting. It seems he’s going through a rebirth himself._ **

**_~~~_**

On the very same night, Goro got a strange dream. Standing in the middle of a blue room that resembles a courtroom, is himself, right behind the stand. One side is clearly the defense, the other side being the prosecutor. Hovering over him is the almighty Judge sitting in his chair.

There Goro learn he is currently in the Velvet Room, a world between dream and reality. Goro is currently on trial for his crimes ( _what crime?_ ). If he is found innocent, he would be free of all charges. If he is found guilty, he would have to face his punishment. The defense attorney and prosecutor would help -or hinder him- along the way.

At least, that was supposed to happen. The actual attendants that were supposed to be the defense attorney and the prosecutor never show due to complications. The Judge ended up calling in substitutes, but all they do is sing and play piano.

***

_“Belladonna, Nameless, can you please do your as you’re told? The Defendant needs all the help he can get for the trial.”_

_The woman singing at the microphone clearly heard the Judge’s complaints, but she did not stop. The man gave a more clear answer._

_“The only help we provide is play music for the soul. Nothing more, nothing less. If we feel like it, we shall do more.”_

***

As a result, Goro almost never got things done when he visited the Velvet Room. Instead, he ended up having many conversations with the Judge.

***

_Goro was twiddling his fingers when he asked the question that was on both of their minds. “Am I ever going to get more Personas? I mean, I just have Loki and Robin Hood, and I only got him when I decided to honor my mom’s wishes. What do I have to do to get more?”_

_“As I said before, you should be able to recruit Personas from Shadows and fuse them together to create stronger Personas.”_

_“We tried that though. I was only able to recruit a Silky, Apsaras and an Angel. Nameless told me I need more for better fusions.”_

_“Yet fusions can help strengthen your powers.”_

_“I am **not** fusing Loki and Robin Hood away to make a better Persona. Besides, I don’t even think I could fuse them together.”_

_“Have you tried to create any bonds?”_

_“I did…but I think I’m only limited to just a few Arcana.”_

_“You must try harder with the Jury then. They too determine the verdict as well.”_

 ***

Saying Goro has to win over the Jury –which honestly is something he can’t get over- by creating ‘bonds’ with them, is honestly weird. Still, he did manage to get three of them.

The first bond was of the Priestess Arcana, a default given by Goro’s mother. Sadly, any possible Persona Fusions for that was a failure. Nameless and Belladonna (she didn’t exactly said it, but it’s clear Nameless spoke in her stead) refuses to do fusions:  “It’s not needed.”

The second bond was of the Fool Arcana, courtesy of the Judge. The Judge provides Goro with the necessary skills, but again, Belladonna and Nameless never did any fusions. Belladonna even took the time to sing, “~It’s not right~.”

The third and final bond was of the Judgment Arcana, courtesy of Sae Niijima.

After receiving his powers, instead of going to work for Shido like originally plan, Goro instead  went straight home to figure out what was he going to do. He ended up asking Mom about anyone she knew there had a sense of justice. Mom ended up bringing up Sae Niijima. Niijima is a prosecutor, but Mom reassured him that she was the best out of them all.

Goro met Niijima the courthouse. His mother was there for a trial, and he decided to wander around, and ended up bumping into the woman herself, when she was on a break. While annoyed at the idea of hanging out with someone so young (Goro told her that he was bored waiting for his mother), Niijima ended up taking him outside for a small chat.

 ***

_“I can’t believe you’re related to Fumine Akechi. How old are you?”_

_“Fifteen. But I’m turning sixteen this June.”_

_“You’re about my sister’s age.” Niijima took a sip of her coffee can. “I normally don’t like defense attorneys, but your mother is something else. I heard she had a rough start in her career, but you wouldn’t think otherwise if you saw her in action. I swear, your mother is always able prove her clients innocent because she was able to prove that they were innocent all along.”_

_“But her luck is going to run out, right?”_

_“Eventually. She’s going to get a client that won’t be innocent. But_ _you already knew that.”_

***

Once again, Goro couldn’t fuse Persona of the Judgment Arcana due to Belladonna and Nameless. That, and Goro is certain he even can’t fuse Persona of that Arcana with what he has. Goro didn’t mind though. Goro only needs Loki and Robin Hood for his new plan.

The new plan is simple: Save Shido from the scandal, but don’t reveal himself to him. Instead, Goro will built up a reputation as a dark crusader targeting those that are rotten by making them go berserk, hoping to scare Shido into thinking he’s the next target. At the same time, Goro will build his reputation as a public defender of justice, like the Prince Detective Naoto Shirogane, so no one will suspect him of these incidents. Certainly, this plan will work.

* * *

  **2016**

Goro Akechi is seventeen years old, going on eighteen in June second. He had just started his third year at Kosei. He is at the stop of his class, President of the Kosei Drama Club, has admirers from far…and currently, Goro is trying to save a cat stuck in a tree. Two people were watching him: a middle school girl in pigtails, and teenage girl with her hair in a bun, with a pencil sticking out on the side.

“Are you sure this plan of yours is safe?” The teenager girl pulls out the pencil, and sticks back into her school bag.

“I’m fine, Sonozaki. This isn’t the first time I rescue a cat from a tree.”

“That’s not what I-oh, forget it. I’ll never understand that mind of yours.”

Goro ignores her comments, and smiles as he sees the British shorthair cat. “Gotcha!”

Climbing back down was a hassle, but in the end, another case was solved. Goro hands back the grumpy British shorthaired cat back to the middle school girl. “Here you go, Kohana-chan.”

“Micky! You’re safe! Oh, Yuji will be please to see you again! Thank you Akechi-kun!”

Kohana took a few steps away, the cat clearly upset to back in the girl’s arms, if his expressions meant anything. The middle-school girl then walked backwards, and faces the older girl.

“What do you have to say, Sakiko?”

“I don’t have to say anything to Akechi.”

“Sakiko! That’s mean.”

“It’s quite alright,” answers Goro, quickly waving his hands in the air to defuse the situation (as if waving his hands will do any good). “Your sister is a regular client. She’s allowed to so.”

“Well said, Akechi,” says Sakiko, her mouth slightly twisting into a smile. Sakiko digs through her purse to pull out seven hundred and fifty yen. “I still think as a regular client, you should give us a discount.”

 “You **always** get the discount. A case usually cost a thousand. See you at school, Sonozaki.” Goro waves goodbye, and picked up his bag from the sidewalk.”

“Whatever! See you tomorrow at school.”

As Goro walks back home, he could only think about his life so far. Clearly, Goro’s plan to becoming a public defender of justice isn’t what he expected. For one, Goro’s ‘detective’ status is him looking for missing pets, along with the occasional high school romance drama of ‘my boyfriend/girlfriend is cheating on me’. Then again, it’s not like Goro can get actual clientele.

Being President of the Drama Club –a club seconds away of getting closed down- can only do so much. He has to keep a fine line between an actor and detective after all. Every once in awhile Mom or Sae will ask for Goro’s opinion, but he never got to do anything serious.

Goro’s plan of being a dark crusader though, is different. The public knew about the psychotic incidents. Criminals were scare, wondering if they going to go on a wild rampage next. Most targets were people he learned from Mom and Sae. They were never charge with anything but were somehow able to get away with it, so Goro made sure they were guilty of other crimes. When things got desperate, Goro resorted to looking on the internet for targets.

Starting last year though, there were rumors of people entering mental shutdowns. They would act normal before becoming empty shells, or worse, dropping dead. Goro asked the Judge about this once, with no answer given. Hopefully, Goro will learn the truth one way or another.

***

Goro knew for a fact something is wrong. Once again, he is inside the Velvet room, but the Judge is absent, his mighty seat empty. Only Nameless and Belladonna were there. Belladonna has her eyes close, singing with great content, like always. Nameless focus on his piano playing, and didn’t take notice of Goro until he fake a cough.

“So, you can access the room when someone else is here.” Nameless’ fingers glides over the piano keys, his head never looking up. “It’s not what we wanted, but it shall do.”

With such a strange comment, there are so many things to ask. However, one stands out the most.  Goro looks around and then back at Nameless. “I don’t see anyone else but us.”

“True, but someone else is speaking with...our master at the current moment. You don’t see them because they’re elsewhere, but still here.”

“…I’m sorry, but you’re not making sense.”

“It will in time.” Nameless suddenly gives out a smile, as his fingers continues to make music for Belladonna. “As someone said 4440 days ago, ‘Someone’s future will change, but for the better or worse, I can’t say.’ I believe this is the future that he is referring too.”

Goro leans in closer onto the piano. “Whose future? How far into the future?”

“It is a future that is already unfolding. It is a future of a cruel, unfair game, not only for you, but for the other visitor as well. For the moment, you will do as you are doing, and act that this visit –and many other visits- never happened.”

“What!” Goro slams his hands onto the piano. “But why?”

A low rattle rings throughout the room, Belladonna is still singing, but she is now staring at Goro as well, here eyes sharp with anger and concern. What is exactly wrong with the Velvet Room?

“We cannot say at the moment,” continued Nameless, his piano playing growing softer, and slower. “Over time, you learn why. But for now, you must play the game as it is written. Do not fret though. **We** , not our master, shall help you. The trial must go on, after all.”

The rattling got louder. Belladonna gave Nameless a sharp look. Nameless lifted his head up.

 “Our time is running short. You must go back to reality. Until we meet again, Defendant.”

Goro opens his mouth to say something, but within a few seconds, Goro woke up on his soft, if old bed. Feeling the sweat dripping down his face, Goro quickly sits up, and wipes it off with his sleeve. Goro stares at his bedroom wall, before turning his head towards the window. For some reason, he can’t help but think the sky is mocking him, resembling a shade of blue.

* * *

 Reiji still can’t believe she did it. Takashi is his son as well. Sure, Reiji travels a lot due to work, but he is still part of their son’s life. He wasn’t some deadbeat dad, or you know, like his ass of a ‘father’. Frankly, both mother and father should have a say in their son’s life.

Then again, even if Reiji was there, Takashi would have gotten the shitty end anyway. Both salaries combines wouldn’t have afforded a defense attorney who could have give two cents about their son’s life. They could barely afford the house they’re living in. Reiji only learn of the decision after it was made. Takashi gave Reiji the tightest hug possible, while Reiji remembers Takashi’s mom crying her eyes out, asking to forgive her, explaining what happened.

There was nothing to be forgiven though. Something was off about Takashi’s whole situation. Their son wasn’t the best upright citizen (no doubt Reiji’s rebellious genes got passed down), but Reiji knew Takashi would never have done what the police said he did. However, making a fuss would make everything worse, so in the end, both parents agreed to the conditions.

Reiji was there to see his son go, telling him to make sure to keep a low profile. Reiji told his son that he can always call for help, and for company. They were his parents, no matter what.

However, that was weeks ago. The only text anyone of them got was that he adopted a cat. The photo was nice though. It was nice to see his son happy in such a miserable situation.

Reiji hopes Takashi would call soon. Not only was he missing his son’s voice, but Reiji is afraid for his son’s safety. For the last several months, innocent people were falling victim to psychotic incidents, and rampages were set on criminals. Not only that, apparently there are ‘Thieves’ changing people hearts –especially those were did crimes. Friends in high places told him not to worry, but Reiji has every right to worry, and not just as a former Persona User.

After all, if your son was sent to Tokyo for probation for a crime he never actually committed, wouldn’t you be scared out of your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> That headcanon/theory Joker is Takashi Kido still lives on in my memories. Also, I'm pretty sure Nameless' math is wrong.


End file.
